


Love confessions

by Tesshinplays



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Gay Male Character, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Rated M, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: A one shot with 2 parts, male reader has been writing notes in his diary about his dreams of the tan basketball player Aomine daiki.Read on to find out what will happen.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if there are some typos in this story, but i hope you all will find if enjoyable to read anyway.

You’ve had a big crush on the tall and tanned basketball player for a while when you started studying at their school. When you had free time you would would always go to the gym and watch them train with their coach and manager. Watching him play made you fall even more for him, he was such an amazing player, probably the most amazing one in your eyes.  
  
Too bad he was always talking about his favorite idol Horikita Mai and her big boobs, honestly he would talk about almost every girl he’s seen with big boobs and how he want’s to snuggle with them and jsut touch them. For being a boy and not in to those kind of stuff you always thought it was weird.  
  
Of course you had been watching porn yourself but you’ve always felt weird about it only watching male porn, even since you started liking boys you always felt left out and out of place. Almost as if you didn’t belong. That’s why you didn’t tell anyone about it except your parents of course. They took it very well and told you that they have known for a long time, they supported you all the way and were happy you knew who you were and what you wanted.  
  
Even if you had your parents moral support you never took the chance to confess to someone you liked since you knew it was dangerous and nasty rumors would spread, so you kept quiet about it for a long time.  
  
It wasn’t very long when your crush to Daiki started to develop and you didn’t have the guts to tell him about it, you thought about writing it in a diary and jsut let your emotions flow and get written down on the white papers. Only your parents knew about this little crush of yours.  
  
You told them how amazing he was at basketball, and how goofy he could be sometimes while talking to his other teammates.  
  
this morning you made your little rutine and ate breakfast with your parents, you said goodbye to your parents and left your home with your schoolbag around your shoulder. Stepping out in the hot summer streets, hearing birds all around you, you stretched your body and started to walk.  
  
**”i i can’t wait to see daiki play again today”** you told yourself, holding a tight grip on the strap of your schoolbag and smiled. Feeling a light blush creeping up on your cheeks.

After walking a while you arrived at Tōō Academy, before taking another step you could hear someone running up behind you, so you turned around surprised but saw no other than sakurai, of one daiki’s team members. You and sakurai was actually friends with each other since you two has the same classes together.  
  
even knowing Sakurai you would have thought knowing Daiki already wouldn’t be a problem but no, daiki was never around when you were chatting or haning out with Sakurai. Het old you how scared he was of his teammates but actually respected them.

 **”Where have you been (m/n), i’ve been waiting for you a while now”** He yelled at you before closing in on you.  
  
You waved at him and gave him an innocent smile. Sakurai hocked his arms with you. Knowing sakurai from watching their games you always had an image of a scared cat, he would always bow and say _”sorry”_ over and overto everyone, but since you both became friends you could actually see another side of him and it was pretty amazing to watch. He wasn’t very easy to read and you never knew what he would come up with.

 **”i’m sorry, i guess i was a little late** **,** **can you tell me why you’re this happy today? Did something happen? Did your mom put something in your breakfast this time?”** you joked while walking inside the school with Sakurai.  
  
The weather of today was really warm and nice, the sun was blazing through the white fluffy clouds who was casting shadows all over the green grass and busy streets. The school was soon over for the students and summer vacation was coming to a close.  
  
You and Sakurai walked up to your lockers and got your required books for the first lesson. When Sakurai was talking about his team and how great they were doing you couldn’t help but smile, bu toften when he brought up Daiki and telling stories about him you couldn’t help yourself getting really flustrated about it and maybe sometimes laugh at different things het old you.  
  
You can scratch about what i said erlier, Sakurai was actually the only one other than my parents who knew about the situation with daiki. When Sakurai got the knews he was really happy but actually himself got flustered about the news, either way he was really happy for you and like your parents he would support you. When Sakurai knew about this he swore to you that he wouldn’t tell anyone about this, it would be really, no EXTREMELY awkward for everyone especially Daiki and you.

Both you and sakurai sat down next to each other and kept talking to each other until students of your class started to fill the room more and more. The classroom soon were filled and all the students were there waiting for the teacher. You looked at the clock on your wrist and looked up at sakurai.  
  
**”Where is he? Why is the teacher this late?”** you asked really confused but also worried, sakurai only shrugged his shoulders as a response as to not knowing either.  
  
Right as you were about to stand up and go looking for him another teacher entered the classroom and stood right in front of everyone.  
  
  
**“I’m sorry but I got news about your teacher and he said that he was sick so you can all go for a break and when the bell rings the next lesson will start”** He told everyone and then jsut walked out from the classroom.  


Hearing about this made all the students cheer and started to do their own thing, some of them stayed in the classroom and others walked out from there. You and sakurai were two of the few people who walked out from the classroom and decided to get our next books for the other lesson.  
  
While walking down the hallways and was jsut about to turn a corner you accidentally bumped in to someone and landed on your butt.  
  
_*ouch*_  
  
**“Oi, kid look where you’re going next time”** The voice of the person you just bumped in to spoke.  
  
while rubbig away the pain in your butt you swore you recognized the owner for that voice, Daiki. You carefully looked up at him and met his handsome face, he was standing right in front of you holding a hand out for you to reach it. He had a confused but serious looking expression on his face. There wer two other people behind him probably his teammates.  
  
It was almost as if you couldn’t move, you were stuck on your ass on the floor like glue. All you could think about was his eyes and how they looked right at you. The feeling of heat came rushing through your cheeks like your face was burning up. Shaking away the thoughts running through your head you took his hand and he helped you stand up again.  
  
**”did you hurt yourself?** ” He asked you with that low toned voice of his, you could almost feel your knees go weak just by hearing it.  
  
_”how can i not fall more deeply in love with you Aomine daiki”_ you though to yourself while standing. It took a while for you to release your grip on his hand and you excused yourself for holding it to long.  
  
**”I-i’m fine, thank you”** Hearing your own voice cstuttering while making it’s way out from your throat made you mentally slap yourself while putting on a smile.  
  
While you were dusting yourself off you swore you could have seen the same notebook you had where you wrote all those things about daiki sticking out of Daiki’s jacket pocket.  
  
_”where did that come from? How did my notebook follow me to school?!?! Did it fall in my bag??”_ So many thought’s were in your mind as you panicked and you didn’t know what to do, all you could think of was digging your own grave.  
  
**”Is there something wrong (m/n)? Are you really okay after meeting daiki, you should really take a break. You look like you’ve seen a ghost”** Sakurai told you, looking really worried.  
  
You turned to him and debated if you should havet old him about your diary and braced yourself for all the teasing that might come your way after this, you swore to yourself as you started to talk.  
**”I’ve been writing all my confessions and thought about daiki in a diary, and i just saw him having the same one in his pocket after helping me up”** You straight up confessed to him and talked really fast only wanting to get it over with.  
  
Looking at sakurai he only gave you a wide smile after hearing all of this coming out from your mouth, he never would have thought you would write stuff like that about someone.  
  
**”oh, i see how it is”** Sakurai started acting cool by snaking his arm around your neck **”just look at the bright side, maybe he’s been reading it and knows about your feelings? That’s a good thing right?”** He continued, but you only grew annoyed about what he said.  
  
You removed his arm and stood right in front of him  
  
**”Do you really think he’s been reading it!?!? It’s really embarrassing if he finds out about everything! I don’t even know how it got here?!?!”** You panicked  
  
Sakurai put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose, you could only look at him like a lsot puppy waiting form him to save you.  
  
**”Maybe you should just wait until he gives it back to you? I mean if he had found it he must have known it belonged to someone. Right?”** Sakurai suggested making you feel a little better about the whole sittuation.  
  
**”I just hope everything will turn out right”** You told him getting really nervous but you tried to hold it together for sakurai. You didn’t want him to get to nervous either and worry him.  
  
  
After the school bell rang stating the next lesson was about to start you both walked to your destination. It wasn’t really to far away from where both of you were.  
  
Before you and sakurai could enter a hand stopped ou in your tracks pulling you back, feeling confused you looked back to see who it was. You noticed that he had the Tōō jersey on and when you looked up at the slight taller male he had light blone hair and brown eyes.  
  
**”What do you want?”** You asked him bluntly not really carring at the moment still looking up at him.  
**”Aomine told me to find you, he wanted to meet up with you in the gym later afer school”** he replied hearing the annoyance in the tone of his voice. He was probably a bit pissed for getting orders from Daiki just to come and find you and tell you this.  
  
**”Thank you”** you told him, giving him a smile just to be polite.  
  
  
  


_\- After school -_  
  
You arrived at your destination feeling really scared for what was about to happen, did he really read the diary? Was it even your own?  
  
You played with your fingers while standing at the fort of the door leading in to the big boulding, taking a big breath you placed your sweaty hand gripping the door handle. Many thoughts were entering your mind as you slowly opened the door to the gym.  
  
the gym was dark and you couldn’t really see anything, light from outside was luminating some parts of the gym. While walking inside and closing the door you could see a figure moving in the shadows.  
  
**”What was it you wanted to see me for?”** You asked walking a bit closer. As you did you could see his figure getting more visable to your eyes. He was lying on the stage on his back playing around with a basketball, throwing it around in the air catching it again and again.  
  
Daiki stopped playing with his basketball and sat up facing you in a crosslegged position.He reached out from his pocket and pulled out the blue notebook, you saw your name on the front stating it was yours.  
  
**”you dropped this erlier and i wanted to give it back to you”** He told you, giving you a smirk, you knew you wouldn’t get out easily from this so you tried to keep it cool.  
  
You widen your eyes as you saw him opening it up on a random page, you wanted to run up there and take the book right from his hands but you knew it wasn’t going to work.

Daiki stood up and walked down from the stage and up to you confronting you.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there WILL be rated m/lemon/smut coming up so if you don't want to read it you don't have to! I hope the smut wasn't that bad, i'm not really good at writing those kind of stuff.
> 
> I really hope it was an enjoyable story for all of you, and please comment your thoughts! Don't be a silent reader!

You couldn’t really say or do anyhing, all you could focus on wa show he slowly walked up to you, and continued until he was behind you really close. He leaned forward and you could feel his hot breath on your ear.  
  
**”i can’t stop thinking about aomine whispering dirty things to me while he touched me all over”** Daiki had started reading stuff you had written down in your book, you couldn’t help yourself growing weaker and weaker but still standing up.  
  
he snaked his arm around you going under your shirt touching every inch of your muscular body, you couldn’t help letting out a small moan from your mouth. Daiki smirket at this knowing his plan was working.  
  


What you didn’t know was that daiki had actually had his eyes on you for a while since you started at their school. He though it was quite funny how you were the first person he ever fell in love with for real and that it was a guy as well. He never had been thinking a guy could do suchstrange things to him in his mind.

Daiki continued his actions and started to lick your ear while he was starting to touch your now sensetive nipples.  
  
**”I’ve been reading all your dirty little secrets about me from this little notebook of yours, i would have never thought you could have such a dirty mind”** Daiki whispered in your ear licking it from time to time. **”i don’t think i need this anymore”** daiki continued as he threw your notebook somewhere on the ground.  
  
You yelped as he picked you up bridal style and walked up to the stage and sat you down on the floor. You couldn’t really do anything or say anything since you were still in chock after hearing him read that sentence and did those things to you. However there was a huge blush on your face and you could feel yourself heating up from all the touching and attention he’s been giving you.  
  
Daiki pulled you down so you were lying on your back to the floor and he was hoovering over you, looking at his dark blue orbs you could see the lust he had in his eyes. You felt really excited and you couldn’t stop your body from moving on it’s own. You reached out and pulled on his collar to make him close the gap between you two and started kissing each other, both your lips were moving in sync with each other almost like they were made for each other. His lips tasted very sweet and you wanted more of it, more of him.  
  
Daiki pulled at your shirt and you had to break the kiss in order for you to take it off, he threw it somewhere in the room forgotten by now. Both of you connected again and you even surprised yourself a little when you started to moan in to the kiss while you felt daiki playing with both of your nipples.  
  
**”you’re really cute when you moan like that, no one but me can hear it coming from you”** Daiki told you almost making it sound like an order.  
  
Coming back from your senses you nodded at him, he could only smile at the view he was having from you, he just wanted to eat you up and clam you as his.  
  
Daiki was kissing and biting all overyour body finding all the sweet spots that made you moan like a crazy person, if someone would hear you it would almost sound like you were being raped. You were really embarrassed about letting daiki hear all of your moans bu the enjoyed every single bit of it.  
  
He moved down to your pants and in a swift move from daiki’s part they were off in an instant, thrown away in the pile of clothes forming on the ground around both of you. He was shirtless only wearing his pants and you were still left on the floor with your boxers on. Before daiki could start taking off your boxers you sat up and stopped him, putting your hands on his.  
  


**”Uhm, can you please be gentle, it’s my first time”** You shyly confessed to him, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

He only chuckled a little at what you just had told him bu the wanted it to feel nice for you and not scare you away from him or anything, he took his finger under your chin and lifted your head up so you could meet his face, he was giving you a weak smile but it didn’t last long until he pulled you in for a short kiss.  
  
**”I will try my best to be gentle, but i can’t promise anything when you look like this in front of me”** He smirked. You helped him a little getting your boxers away from your body and now you were fully exposed to him.  
  
You tried to cover yourself up but the slapped away your hands, he made you lay down again on the floor letting you know he would take good care of you. Daiki once again hoovered over you kissing you, you could feel his hand grippin your cock pumping it, you were a complete moaning mess. He continued pumping you feeling how your dick became harder. He moved from your lips to your nipples playing with them with his tounge.  
  
**”Pl-ease, hng, more aomine, i need more”** You moaned loudly. Daiki could only smirk at this pumping faster on your hard cock.  
  
By feeling all this pleasure running through your own body you left markings on his back, he didn’t seem to mind it at all, it allowed him to know that you only wanted it more, like your moans weren’t good enough for proof.  
  
After pumping your dick precum started to leak out from your hard cock. Daiki sat up on his knees pulling his hand up to his mouth making eye contact with you as he licked it up from his hand.  
****  
”you taste really sweet you know that, you shoud taste yourself” Daik smirked telling you as he went for your lips, you felt a bit salty but sweet, you didn’t know if you liked it or not but knowing daiki had tasted you made you even more turned on.  
  
**”please, i want you so badly, i  want you to fuck me now”** You demanded him feeling really horny at the moment and all you could do was look at him with a blushing face, but you still didn’t break your eye contact.  
  
Daiki let out a chuckle as he started to massage your butthole, he used some of your precum as lube to make it more easier to enter your butt with his finger.  
  
**”You’re to eager, i need to prepare you first”** He told you looking down at what he was doing.  
  
daiki’s finger moved like magic, you had to admit he was good at what he was doing and you felt amazing at the same time. After loosening you up he added another finger, and then another. As he was moving his fingers he soon found his way to your prostate, when hed id you let out a more higher moan.  
  


**”Yes, right there, please……More”** You moaned alsmot yelling at him from all the pleasures he was giving you.  
  
**”i guess i found it, time for the real deal”** He unzipped his pants and dragged both his pantsand boxers down together, his dick sprung free and you could only focus on how big it was.  
  
_”is that really going to fit inside me?”_ you thought to yourself widening your eyes, daiki saw your reaction and tried to calm you down.  
  
**”i’ll be gentle with you, don’t worry”** He reassured you almost as if he read your mind from the look you gave him.  
  
Daiki pushed his dick inside your ass giving you pauses from time to time to adjsut his size. You really felt loved while doing this with him, he was treating you with respect and he listened to every comand you gave him.  
  
**”you can move faster”** You told him feeling surprised that you didn’t stutter at all.  
  
Hed did as you said and moved in a faster pace hoovering above you, you had your arms around his back giving him more scratch marks on his back. Both you and daiki were a moaning mess at this point. No one said anything you were to busy to focus on the pleasureing feeling inside your stomach, you felt as your prostate was being hit in a fast pace making you moan in to his ear. Daiki kissed you trying to shut you up but it wasn’t an easy task.  
  
As daiki was fucking you he was pumping your cock with his other hand making it harder to contain yourself fom cuming.  
  
**”Aomine…I think i’m….Ngh, about to cum, i can’t h-hold it in longer”** You said to him feeling your stomach twist inside you, daiki didn’t give you any response, and you thought both were at limits.  
  
Soon both of you came at the same time, you came on your stomach and daiki filled your asshole up with his cum, making some of it leak out.  
  
**”That was amazing”** Was your only response to what you two had just done.  
**”i feel the same, now you’re mine only and we shall do this more often”** Daiki confessed, smiling at you.  
  
Both you and daiki cleaned up and got yourselves dressed.  
  
**”What about the others?”** you asked, wanting to hear what daiki had to say about this.  
**”They don’t have to know”** Het old you as he walked up to you for a kiss witch you gladly returned **”for now”** He continued. ****  
  
You just gave him a smile, helping each other walk out from the gym together walking your separate ways to walk home.


End file.
